The Prizefucker
by axelmaniac
Summary: After giving Brock an RKO to close RAW, Randy stumbles into Kevin Owen's locker room. There's even mention of Kevin/Sami.


Monday Night Raw was said and done and the actions of Randy Orton left shocked throughout the audience. One person in particular was paying close attention backstage and that person happened to be Kevin Owens. He was very impressed by what the fellow tattooed superstar did. If that were him he would of done the same thing to Brock. The last thing he expected was to hear his locker room door open. "Sami?" He asked with hope that it was indeed Sami, but it wasn't. Instead it was Randy.

He watched the male close the door behind him and lock the door. Little did Orton know that he stepped into the Prizefighters locker room. Kevin crossed his arms and looked at the male. "If they find you they will kill you and throw you out of the arena. It took balls to do what you did, though." He said with a smirk on his facial features. Randy turned around and grinned when he looked at him. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks." He said when he stepped more into the room.

"So, out of all of the locker rooms you just had to choose mine." He spoke with a sarcastic tone of voice, but also with a very small hint of happiness. He has been keeping a very close eye on him lately and if he played his cards right, he'll get him to be his by the end of the night. If that doesn't work, at least he'll get something by the end of the night. Maybe this will get his mind off of Sami, but you never know. It sucks how bad their break up happened, but nothing lasts forever and he had to realize that.

His eyes focused and watched the fellow superstar pace around the locker room. Randy stopped and looked at the male and raised his brow upwards. "If you take a picture it'll last longer." He said. Kevin just laughed softly. "Maybe it's not a picture that I want." He hinted at the fact that he wanted Orton in a different way, rather than a stupid picture.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked. He was clueless on what the male could want. He too was going through a breakup of his own. Not long before the draft took place, he and his boyfriend of two years broke up and decided that going separate ways was the best idea. His boyfriend happened to be the one and only, Seth Rollins. So just like Kevin, he too felt pain, but he had no plans on giving a sob story to him. He knew Kevin and Sami's break up went public the moment the two started to feud against each other. You could just feel and see the emotion in their matches and see the tension between the two. Lasting almost four years will do that to a former couple.

"I think you know, man. I haven't gotten laid since I've been with Sami. We broke up a few months ago and that really says something, ya know? I just need anything, something to keep my mind from wondering to thoughts of that handsome, beautiful fucking fellow Canadian." He said with clear emotion in his words. He truly did miss Sami, but he knew they were finished for good especially with how they ended things. Randy was in complete awe right now. He knew Kevin truly loved Sami and maybe he would be doing him good with a quickie in the locker room. It would help get his mind off of him for a bit.

Randy walked up to Kevin and brought his hand upwards, now resting it against his cheek. He stroked the skin softly with his thumb while he gazed into his eyes. Slowly he leaned in and their lips connected in a heated, yet passionate kiss. They kept their lips locked for a few short moments, before Kevin slowly broke it. "Fuck… You kiss just like him." He sighed. Randy quietly muttered something under his breath, before he removed his hand and now brought them to his shoulders. He shoved him until his back hit against the lockers. "Do not say his name for as long as I am here, you got that?" He asked and he simply got a nod from the man.

It didn't take long for their lips to reconnect in a much more heated lip lock. Soon clothes were off and were scattered everywhere. Both men were naked and their bodies were close. "Fuck, man." Randy panted for breath as he broke their kiss. Kevin was also panting for breath, but he wanted more. "I want more then just your kiss, Orton. I want that fucking ass of yours. I want to pound you so fucking hard." He growled out lustfully while he brought his hand behind the male, now smacking his ass with a hard, yet playful smack. Randy took that as a sign and he dropped down onto his knees. He now became eye level to the prizefighter's cock. It was thick and looked to be around eight inches. He grabbed him from the base and took him into his warm, wet mouth. He inched his way downward, until he took what he could. When he reached his limit, he gagged and pulled upwards. "Fuck, you're so big." He said before he went back down.

He started to bob his head in a downward, upward motion while he hallowed his cheeks. "Fuck!" Owens groaned while he closed his eyes, parted his lips and tossed his head back. He let the fellow tattooed superstar work his cock over. While the male sucked his cock, he reached up and massaged his thick sack with his free hand. With his other hand still around the base, he now started to move it upwards and then downward in a stroking like motion. Everything he was doing was pure bliss for Owens. It felt so fucking amazing. This man was talented with his mouth and it was very clear by his actions.

"I'm close… Get up, get on all fours and spread your legs." He spoke while he growled. Randy did as he was told while he pulled off of his cock with a wet pop sound. He let go of his cock and stood upwards. He leaned in and kissed him deeply before he pulled away and backed away slowly. He then turned around and got down onto his knees. He then leaned down and rested his arms against the cold floor. Now, he spread his legs and that beautiful, tight hole now got into sight.

Kevin was loving this side of Randy. It was a major turn on. He watched him get down on all fours and he stroked his slicked up cock slowly. He got down and got behind him as he rubbed the head of his cock against his hole, before he started to fuck the crack of his ass. He pushed his cock up and down along the crack and he groaned. "Beg for my cock." He said while he continued to move. "If you don't fucking shove that cock inside of me I'm going to RKO you." Randy said with Impatience on his voice. "So fucking hot." Kevin said as he stopped his motions and grinned. "How cute, Orton."

He moved his face down until he was eye level to his tight, pink hole. He buried his face between his cheeks and drove his tongue inside of him. He moved it in and out while he listened to the moans spew from the vipers lips. When he pulled back, he moved a finger up and did a circle around his hole just to tease. Now, he pushed it Inside and groaned when the walls swallowed it. He pushed it as far as it would go before he moved it in and out in a fast like motion. He now pulled it out and watched as his hole clearly wanted more. He moved two fingers up and slid them inside. He groaned once again and began to move and twist them to get his hole stretched enough for his thick, throbbing member. Once he felt he was stretched enough, he pulled out and now lined himself up to the now stretched hole. "Fucking shove that cock inside me already, Owens! Fuck!" Orton groaned Impatiently.

He pushed his cock against the hole and slowly the head slipped inside. Instantly the walls swallowed him and fuck it felt amazing. He slowly pushed himself Inside until his cock fully disappeared in his ass. His walls were swallowing him just right and he could cum right now if he wanted to. He started to move his hips in a slow pace at first, before he heard the male tell him to go faster, and he did just that. He picked up his pace and now started to push in and out of him in a fast like pace. While he did, he placed his hands on his hips and gripped them tightly. In his head, he picked this being Sami because Sami was the bottom in their relationship. He shook that thought out of his head, though. He didn't need to think about him. Not right now.

"Harder… Faster… Ugh, just fucking fuck me!" He groaned while he reached between his legs and grabbed a hold of his cock. He stroked him to match the thrusts with his strokes. Kevin now picked up his pace again and started to thrust faster as well as harder in and out of him. He looked down and watched his cock disappear in and out of him and fuck it was hot. So fucking hot watching his thick, hard cock slide in and out of the viper, Randy Orton. He felt the burning sensation in his lower stomach and he knew he was close. He was going to coat those walls with his thick, creamy load.

"I'm fucking close." He growled out while he now gave him everything he got. He moved his hips at a fast, hard, rough pace and his sack slapped against him in a fast like manor. Randy stroked himself at a fast pace and groaned loudly. He not only coated his hand white, but also the floor under him. Those walls tightened just right and caused the prizefighter to slam deep inside of him. The load moan slipped out of his mouth and he shot his thick, creamy load inside of him. He painted those walls white. Slowly, he pulled out while he panted for breath. Orton fell against the floor and laid there for a moment, before he caught his breath. He stood up and grinned. "That was amazing. Now I know why Sami stayed with you so long." He laughed and picked up his clothing. He then got himself dressed. "Maybe we can do this again, Owens." He said before he walked out, now leaving him there alone and naked.

Owens sighed and watched him leave. He stood up and too got dressed. When he did, the door opened and in walked Sami. "Kevin? Can I talk to you?" The fellow Canadian asked. The room smelled like pure sex, but he wasn't going to comment on that. Kevin nodded and smiled slightly at him. "Of course, what do you need?" He asked. "I-I want to give us another try. I don't like how we ended things." He said. Kevin was in pure shock and just smiled. He walked over and pulled him close to him. He kissed him deeply and held the kiss, before he slowly broke it a short moment later. They just became a couple again, but of course right after he fucked Randy Orton. Oh well, he was now happy again. It felt amazing.


End file.
